Début Semblable
by Neko Kirei
Summary: Un même début peut avoir plusieurs suites ... venez choisir la/les suites ... T par précaution, à cause de mention de violence (pas explicite)
1. Début Semblable intro

25 mai 1996 : Angleterre, Londres, Ministère de la Magie, Département des Mystères, Salle de l'Arche.

Bellatrix Lestrange venait d'envoyer un sort violet contre son cousin, Sirius Black. Avec la force et le recul, celui-ci trébucha et passa à travers des la grande Arche se trouvant au milieu de la salle. Au lieu de ressortir de l'autre côté, il ft happé par un voile blanc. Voyant de loin ce qu'il venait de se passer, Harry Potter, filleul de Black, courut vers l'Arche, lâchant la prophétie qu'il tenait et bousculant au passage la folle femme qui tomba. Potter arriva à temps pour attraper la main de son parrain, mais la force du voile les entraîna tous les deux à l'intérieur.

Dans la salle, il y eut un grand silence. La raison de leur combat venait de disparaître : les mangemorts devaient ramener le fichu Garçon et la prophétie à leur Maître, tandis que l'Ordre devait protéger et garder en vie le Survivant. Mais désormais, il avait disparu et, avec lui, l'issue de la guerre, qui se préparait en silence, avait basculé.

Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut, prêt à se battre, dans cette étrange atmosphère. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne ne bougeait plus et de nombreuses et diverses émotions passaient sur les visages. A terre, il vit sa plus fidèle, mais néanmoins folle, mangemort auréolée de sang, morte bêtement. Devant lui, il vit son premier ennemi et ancien professeur, les yeux pleins de rage et de déception, comme s'il venait de perdre sa petite arme fétiche. Et, en parlant de celui-ci, il n'était nul part.

Se rendant compte de la situation, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le grand et puissant Voldemort, se mit à rire.


	2. Début Semblable prologue

Prologue

* * *

Alors qu'il venait de se faire emporter dans le voile, une douleur se fit dans sa tête et des images de son passé lui revinrent. Sirius Black se souvint alors de tout : des manigances de Dumbledore, de la mort de son petit frère, de Voldemort, de l'attaque de Halloween, de son emprisonnement. Toute sa vie avait été un mensonge. Un mensonge dans le but de manipuler Harry. Pour que ce foutu Dumbledore récupère les fortunes Potter et Black et affiliations, gagne en puissance en drainant la magie de son filleul, gagne en puissance en tuant Voldemort. Mais il ne se laissera plus faire. Il fera tout pour retourner dans le monde des vivants et de se venger de ce vieux fou.

-YOUPI ! Et on a un gagnant !

Sirius se retourna et vit une petite fille sautillé en frappant dans ses mains.

-Attends encore un peu par contre. Le contre coup a été un peu plus violent pour Harry donc il est encore inconscient.

Et elle s'accroupit au-dessus d'un corps. Les cheveux noirs facilement reconnaissable lui confirmèrent que son filleul l'avait suivi. Sirius s'approcha d'eux avec difficulté.

-Ne bouges pas trop s'il te plaît. Tu as quant même reçu un sort assez puissant.

-Je ne suis pas mort ?

-C'est compliqué. Attends qu'Harry se réveille et je vous expliquerai tout.

Il ne fallu pas attendre très longtemps. Il y eut une lumière et, quand elle disparut, comme aspirée dans son corps, Harry se réveilla.

Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que du blanc. Il crut un instant qu'il était à l'infirmerie ou à l'hôpital au moins, mais la vision de son parrain, se penchant au-dessus de lui, contredit ses supposition. Il se souvint alors de la scène qui s'était déroulé juste avant qu'il tombe dans l'inconscient et prit précipitamment Sirius dans ses bras.

-C'est pas que je n'aime pas cette effusion de sentiments, au contraire je trouve ça trop mignon, mais on a quelques petites choses à voir. Théoriquement, on a tout le temps que l'on veut, mais je suis un peu impatiente donc on va dépêcher un peu les choses.

Harry se dégagea doucement des bras de son parrain et se tourna en direction de la voix. Il vit une fille, semblant bien plus jeune que lui.

-Enchanté de te voir réveillé Harry.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Où sommes-nous ?

-Déjà tu es plus réfléchi que ton parrain. Mais avant que je ne te réponde, je vais finir de te soigner … quoi que ta magie s'en sort plutôt pas mal. Bon alors … quelle question est la plus simple à répondre ? « Qui suis-je » je crois. Je suis une sorte de psychopompe … j'accueille pas les morts pour les mener en ''Enfers'', mais je guide les non-morts vers une nouvelle vie.

-Euh …

-Oui, Sirius ? Une question ?

-Je comprends pas. C'est quoi une psycho...

-Psychopompe. C'est vrai que tu avais du mal avec tes parents donc tu suivais pas vraiment leurs cours. Un psychopompe est un … être ? … qui conduit les âmes des défunts dans « l'autre monde ».

-Le Royaume des Morts, quoi. Et bien moi, je ne touche pas les âmes des défunts, mais je renseigne et guide les âmes de ceux qui se perdent dans le monde des esprits. C'est-à-dire que, de temps à autres, des personnes visitent le monde des morts pour voir des proches morts, mais, comme ils n'ont pas le droit, ils se retrouvent dans le monde des esprits. Alors mon rôle d'habitude c'est de les ramener vers le monde des vivants. Mais parfois, comme pour vous, les visiteurs ne sont pas venus volontairement et il est plus dur de les ramener. Alors certains restent ici et vivent ici. Je crois que chez vous, certains condamnés à mort par baiser de détraqueur finissent comme ça. Mais n'ayez pas peur, nous sommes dans une anti-chambre - ce qui répond à la question "Où êtes-vous ?" - . Cette anti-chambre permet qu'on puisse rétablir les visiteur, en cas de blessures dans le monde des vivants, mais aussi pour qu'ils choisissent. Donc, vous n'êtes pas morts, parce que vous avez traversé une faille qui vous a amené ici.

-Vous avez parlé de choix ?

-Oui. Malheureusement - ou heureusement, selon le point de vue - je ne peux pas vous ramener d'où vous venez, mais vous avez d'autre choix. Mais avant nous devrions attendre une personne avec laquelle nous verrons quelques petits détails.

-Mais ...

-Non non. Même si j'ai envie d'aller au plus vite, je ne peux le faire et vous spoiler votre vie.

-De toute façon, je suis là. Mademoiselle Sĭwang. Monsieur Black et Monsieur Potter.

-Monsieur Huánjïn ! Je vous attendais, impatiemment.

-Je le sais. Vous êtes la plus ancienne de tous les shinigamis, mais vous êtes toujours impatiente.

Harry et Sirius regardèrent le gobelin qui venait d'apparaître.

-Ah oui, pardon. Les garçons, je vous présente Huánjïn. Je sais, ce n'est pas un nom très gobelin, mais il l'a choisi lui même en devenant dieu de la mort. Ça veut dire "or".

-Mais pour Mademoiselle Sĭwang, c'est Mortia, la grande faucheuse, déesse de la mort, qui a choisi son nom. D'où "mort".

-C'est en quelle langue ? demanda Harry, d'une petite voix.

-C'est du chinois. Non, vraiment, c'est en chinois. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Sirius, je ne plaisante pas ... actuellement.

-Sinon Sĭwang, j'ai leurs dossiers.

-Parfait, on va pouvoir continuer. Alors, Sirius, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais officiellement, tu n'a pas été renié par tes parents. En fait, c'est ta mère qui le voulait, mais ton père était le Lord, donc il t'a gardé comme premier héritier. Quand tu as été à Azkaban, l'héritage aurait du revenir à ton frère, mais il était déjà mort. Alors les possessions auraient du être gelé. Mais malheureusement pour le gouvernement, ton emprisonnement n'était pas légal. Donc tu es resté Lord Black même en prison. Voici ton héritage.

Sĭwang lui donna un des dossier et Sirius prit le temps de le lire.

-Quant à toi Harry. voici l'héritage que t'ont laissé tes parents. Je vais te laisser avec Huánjïn, qui pourra mieux vous aider que moi.

Et le gobelin emmena le jeune homme a l'écart avec une bulle de silence autour d'eux. Sirius et la fille de la Mort restèrent tous les deux à parler du dossier de l'homme. Soudain, la bulle de silence, autour d'Harry, éclata :

-... OUTU VIEUX FOU EST EU L'AUTORISATION DE FAIRE CA !

-Monsieur Potter, je vous en prie ...

-ET CES CO ...

-BIP, cria Sĭwang.

-... JE VAIS LES TUER , LES TRUCIDER; LES DOLORISER, LES CRAMER, LES JETER DANS DE L'ACIDE, LES TORTURER, LES AVADA KADA ...

-Oui oui, Harry, comme tu veux. Mais calme toi sinon tu n'aura plus de force devant eux.

Sirius s'approcha de son filleul et le prit dans ses bras.

-Huánjïn, vous avez tout vu ?

-Juste sa situation financière. Je pense que savoir que tout le monde s'est servi allègrement dans son compte, sans que quiconque ne dise rien, l'a un peu ... mis hors de lui.

-J'ai entendu ça. Tu n'as donc pas encore montré le testament des Potter ?

-Pas encore. Et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Je ne sais pas non plus. Mais si ils choisissent ce que je crois qu'ils vont choisir, Harry risque de mal réagir de ne pas l'avoir su avant. Donne-lui. Et puis Sirius va l'épauler pour ça.

-Comme tu veux.

Et Harry pleura. Savoir les dernières volonté de ses parents, le bouleversa. Savoir que les personnes dont il croyait être proche avaient trompé sa confiance, le fit se sentir trahis.

Et Sirius pleura avec lui. La mort de ses amis. Les mensonges et les manipulations.

Il fallut un temps pour qu'ils se calment, mais ils restèrent avec les yeux rouges.

-Y a-t-il d'autres choses que l'on doit savoir avant de faire notre choix ? demanda Sirius, serrant toujours Harry dans ses bras.

-Et bien ... je ne pense pas. Huánjïn ?

-Pas dans l'immédiat. Tu as juste à donner les différentes options et leurs conditions.

-Ok. Alors voilà. Vous pouvez rester ici, dans le monde des esprits, et vivre avec tous les habitants actuels. Ou vous pouvez aller dans le monde des morts, rejoindre vos familles, vos amis ... mais ça veut dire que vous verrez également ceux qui vont mourir plus tard. Ou bien, dernière option, vous pouvez retourner dans le monde des vivants ... à plusieurs conditions bien sûr.

-Mais vous avez dit que vous ne pouviez pas nous renvoyez chez nous.

-Voici pourquoi j'ai rajouter qu'il y avait plusieurs conditions. La première c'est que vous n'irez pas dans votre ligne ...

-"Dans notre ligne" ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. Voyez vous il y a plusieurs univers dans toute l'infinie de l'étendue ...

\- Sĭwang ! Pas aussi longue l'explication.

-Oui, pardon. Dans chaque univers, il y a plusieurs lignes de vie. Chaque ligne correspond au différents choix que l'on peut faire. Par exemple, si quelqu'un est sur un chemin et qu'il se retrouve sur une fourche, il peut prendre le chemin A ou le chemin B, c'est alors que se crée une ligne. Rien d'autre ne change entre les lignes sauf cette décision et ce qui en découlera. Si on reprend notre exemple, la personne qui va sur le chemin A va rencontrer des épreuves qu'il n'aurait pas eu sur le chemin B, donc il va vivre différemment, donc il peut faire un autre métier ensuite, et, si par exemple sur le chemin B il devient géologue, sur le A il peut devenir scientifique. Sur le chemin B, il va découvrir qu'un volcan va raser un village et empêcher des millions de morts. Sur le chemin A, il va découvrir une maladie très grave et il va la guérir, empêchant des milliards de morts. Vous comprenez la différence ?

-Oui, c'est un peu compliqué, c'est vrai, mais je comprend.

-Donc dans toutes les lignes, il n'y a pas les mêmes personnes qui vivent, mais au moins, il y a la magie dans votre univers, qu'importe la ligne. On peut voyager entre les univers, mais c'est plus compliqué de voyager entre les lignes ... sauf si on passe par ici. Parce que dans chaque univers, il y a plusieurs lignes mais qu'un seul monde des esprits et un seul monde des morts.

-Ce qui veut dire que certaines personnes qu'on pourrait voir dans le monde des esprits ou des morts, ne sont peut-être pas de notre ligne ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Mais c'est pas totalement exact. Il n'y un qu'une personne par univers, qu'importe la ligne, mais dans les mondes souterrains - c'est comme ça qu'on nomme les mondes des esprits et des morts - les âmes rejoignent leur âme principale et ainsi l'âme principal se retrouve avec tout les souvenirs de la nouvelle âmes. Mais c'est quelque chose qui est un peu compliqué à comprendre si on ne le vit pas et si vous choisissez les options esprits ou morts, vous comprendrez mieux.

-D'accord.

-Sinon, dit Harry, la ligne a laquelle vous voulez nous envoyer ce serait quoi ?

-Les choses qui changent ? Pas grand chose en vrai. Même si vous voulez quelque chose de spécifique, je peux vous trouvez le monde que vous désirez. Mais bien sûr, il ressemblera un maximum au votre d'origine. Rien ne changera pour vous ... sinon je vous dirais ce qui change.

-Comment ça ? demanda Sirius.

-Et bien, il y a aussi plusieurs possibilités pour réintégrer le monde des vivants. Tout d'abord, vous retournez pile au moment d'où vous êtes partie, et c'est à partir de là que la ligne va réellement changer pour vous. Ou alors, vous pouvez revenir dans vos Vous passés ... et de différentes manières.

-C'est un peu dur à comprendre.

-Je sais Harry. Je vais essayer de faire la liste des choix que vous avez.

Un tableau blanc apparut et Sĭwang commença à écrire en parlant en même temps :

Vous allez dans le monde des morts

Vous allez dans le monde des esprits

Vous allez dans le monde des vivants :

au moment où vous êtes parti

à la naissance d'un de vous

au moment de votre choix

dans votre propre corps, même âge ou plus jeune

dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre

dans un corps que je créerais pour vous, selon ce que vous désirez

-C'est tout de suite plus clair là, rigola Sirius. Donc si j'ai bien compris, on a 3 choix pour où on veut allez, puis dans le monde des vivants, on a 3 choix pour quand et 3 choix pour comment.

-... voilà. C'est exactement ça. Alors ?

Elle regarda les deux hommes devant elle. Eux, se regardèrent, comme pour communiquer entre eux leur décision.

-On va ...

FIN

... je plaisante ...

A SUIVRE

* * *

Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas experte en chinois, donc si j'ai faux je suis désolée ...

Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas experte en ... métier ... donc si c'est pas exact je suis désolée ...

Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas douée pour les explications claires, précises et parfaites ... donc je suis désolée si vous perdez (comme moi parfois XD)

Voilà le prologue qui annonce le changement. Il est pas grand, mais il a été très compliqué à écrire ... surtout que par rapport à mon idée de base il a changé ... il est passé de "très influer" à "au maximum évasif pour laisser le choix" ... je sais pas si j'ai réussi, mais selon moi ça le fait.

* * *

Maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer. J'ai plusieurs suites possibles et je les posterai toutes, mais laquelle sera postée en première : c'est à vous de choisir.

Comme vous l'avez vu à la fin de ce prologue, Sirius et Harry ont plusieurs choix. Et vous en avez aussi :

1)Monde des morts.

2)Monde des esprits.

3)Monde des vivants : Harry et Sirius retournent en 1987 et tous les deux ont 7 ans. Sirius devient le fils de son lui plus vieux.

4)Monde des vivants : Harry et Sirius retournent en 1987, chacun dans son corps.

5)Monde des vivants : Harry et Sirius retournent au temps des Marauders. Sirius dans son corps, Harry entant que frère de Sirius et Regulus.

6)Monde des vivant : Harry et Sirius vont dans un autre univers.

... et vous pouvez proposer des idées ...

Le premier chapitre de la version que vous aurez choisi sera posté le 21 avril et ensuite chaque semaine vous aurez la suite. Dès qu'une version sera terminé, une seconde sera postée la semaine d'après.

* * *

Merci de votre participation

Neko kiisss


	3. Désir et Fantôme

Bonjour à tous !

Avant de vous donner les résultats des votes (dans le prochain chapitre que vous recevrez ici) je voulais vous poster un petit OS très drôle (moi je me suis amusée à l'écrire en tout cas) sur Bellatrix Lestrange.

Je sais pas si c'était clair, mais lors de l'intro, Bellatrix est morte (commotion cérébrale du à sa chute ... quelque chose du genre ... j'avais juste envie de la tuer) ... Alors (comme j'avais des défis à faire pour la Gazette ... oui je vais d'une pierre deux coups) j'ai décidé de vous écrire un petit OS ... Je dois avouer que j'avais envie de la torturer et de la ... d'être méchante quoi ... mais ça n'allait pas ... alors j'ai écrit ça comme ça ...

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes (ne vous en formaliser pas ... c'est pas si grave)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Désir et Fantôme**

Comment était-elle arrivé là ?

Ah oui. La bataille au Ministère. Elle avait tué son cousin. Puis elle était tombé et ... le noir.

Et maintenant, où était-ce ce "là" ? Où était-elle ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais tout ce qu'elle vit c'était elle. Son reflet.

Était-elle face à un miroir ?

Mais pas un miroir banal, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'est pas ses vêtements. Certes ils sont jolis et elle les aurait bien mis, mais ce ne sont pas les siens.

Elle ne met que du noir. Son reflet porte du blanc.

Une tenue de mariage.

Même lors du sien, elle n'avait pas mis de blanc.

A quoi bon ?

Elle n'aimait pas son mari et lui non plus.

Des bras enlacèrent la taille de son reflet.

-Pourquoi viens-tu si tard ?

Était-ce sa voix ? Elle en reconnaît le son bien sûr, mais autant de douceur dans cette voix qui semble être la sienne et qui pourtant, en quelques mots, était déjà différente.

-J'étais avec Lucius.

-Il est bien dur d'être Ministre.

-Il est bien dur d'arriver à l'heure à son anniversaire de mariage, quand votre meilleur ami décide de refaire un enterrement de vie de garçon. Je crois qu'il a appelé ça ... "la fête de l'homme encore marié".

-N'es-tu pas heureux ? Cette année encore, nous soufflerons nos bougies. Cette année encore nous sommes en vie.

Non ! Non ! NON ! Ce n'est qu'une chimère. Ce n'est pas réel.

-Moi, Tom Marvolo Riddle, suis heureux d'être avec toi aujourd'hui et tous les jours de ma vie, avec ma princesse.

-Moi, Bellatrix Antea Black-Riddle, suis heureuse d'être avec toi aujourd'hui et tous les jours de ma vie, avec mon prince.

Prince ? Non, les princes ça n'existe pas. Ou alors ils n'existent qu'au rayon biscuit. Elle rit comme une folle. Elle vient de faire une blague à la façon des moldus. Elle est pitoyable.

-Je voudrais te proposer quelque chose, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourne mais ne vit rien.

-Devient sur Terre et devient un Fantôme.

Un Fantôme ? Mais oui, elle va pouvoir se venger et détruire tous ceux qui voudront du mal à son Maître. A commencer par le vieux fou Dumby et bébé Potter.

-Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu iras dans le futur. Dans un futur où Tom Riddle n'est qu'un nom, où Voldemort est une légende. Dans un futur où tu n'es qu'un souvenir pour certains et tout juste une personne imaginaire pour la plupart. Un futur où tu ne connaîtras personne et où personne ne te connaîtra.

Non, pas son Tom. Elle veut ... elle veut son Maître, son Lord, son seul amour.

Acceptes-tu ?

 _Tom, Tom_ pensait-elle. Et elle répétait encore et encore son nom.

-Acceptes-tu ?

Mais aucune réponse. Juste _Tom_.

Après un long moment, la litanie s'est interrompue. Elle est apathique.

-Veux-tu devenir un Fantôme ?

Était-ce sa seule destinée ?

-Bien entendu, tu peux également choisir le Néant. Mais même pour toi c'est une punition bien trop cruelle. Devenir Fantôme est ton meilleur choix.

Alors elle deviendra Fantôme.

-Ainsi soit-il.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois et regarda son reflet, le bonheur de son reflet.

Le miroir s'illumina et elle put voir une inscription tout en haut : **RISED ELRUE OCNOT EDSI AMEGA SIV NOTSAP ERT NOMEN EJ** ... C'était donc le miroir du Risèd.

Était-ce donc ce qu'elle désirait réellement ? Une vie paisible avec son Tom, avec pouvoir, richesse et renommé ? Oui sans aucun doute.

Son reflet lui renvoyait cette image parfaite.

Elle sourit.

Elle posa une main sur le miroir froid, qui fit comme une onde d'eau.

Et le miroir l'avala.

Cela faisait plusieurs année qu'elle était Fantôme.

Étrangement, elle hantait Poudlard et avait été 'formé' par _La Dame Blanche_.

Elle avait aussi découvert qu'elle était devenue muette.

Elle était passé par plusieurs noms, tout le monde ignorant son vrai nom : La Muette, La Folle Noire, La Mariée Noire, ... Mais au final, elle était devenue simplement _La Dame Noire_ comme une antithèse du Fantôme de Serdaigle.

Elle avait également constaté que la Voix lui avait menti en quelque sorte : quelqu'un la connaissait en dehors des autres Fantômes ... le Directeur de Poudlard ... Harry Potter.

Elle avait d'abord refusé de le voir, puis, au fur et à mesure et persuadée par les autres Fantômes de l'école, elle était aller le voir.

Elle lui lançait des regard noir dans un premier temps. Puis les années passants - où elle découvrit qu'il était immortelle et que Poudlard ne le renverrait jamais de son poste de Directeur - elle commença à l'apprécier avec son esprit Serpentard de temps en temps.

Après quelques centaines d'années, elle retrouva sa voix, mais elle continua à ne pas parler, ou alors le moins souvent possible.

En devenant Fantôme, elle avait trouvé la paix. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bonheur que désirait son cœur, mais elle semblait sereine ... peut-être plus heureuse ...

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?

Donc cet OS répond à deux défis de "Défis du forum anglais : Bellatrix Lestrange, the Dark Lord's Most Faithful" sur la Gazette du Bonbons aux Citrons ... le défi Fantôme et le défi Miroir ... je devais faire un multiple de 100 mots ... j'ai exactement 830 mots ... donc ça fait 8,3 fois 100 mots ... ça va non ? j'espère ...

Sinon, dans le prochain "chapitre" j'annonce les résultats du vote ... vous n'étiez pas beaucoup donc ça a été plutôt simple ... mais aussi il y aura un autre vote donc vous pourrez choisir la suite que vous voudrez lire ensuite ...

Allez Merci à vous ...

Neko kiisss


	4. résultat et annonce

Bonjour à tous

Voici un petite note pour vous annoncer qu'aujourd'hui (pour mon anniversaire ... surtout ... et l'anniversaire de la Gazette ... ensuite ...) je poste le premier Début Semblable ...

Les résultats sont sortis. Il y a eu 6 personnes et 7 votes ... et le gagnant est ...

! Monde des vivants : Harry et Sirius chez les Marauders, et Harry devient un Black !

Franchement, ça du beaucoup plaire cette suite ...

Je vais essayer de poster toutes les semaines, mais c'est pas dit que j'y arrive ... Je posterais quand je pourrais et j'en suis désolée ... Et puis si vous avez des suggestions pour cette suite alternative, je suis preneuse ...

En passant, vous avez le droit à un nouveau vote ... Je sais pas quand je posterai cette suite (je vous informerai) mais vous pouvez déjà voter ...

1)Monde des morts ?

2)Monde des Esprits ?

3)Mondes des Vivants : Harry et Sirius retourne en 1987 et ont tous les deux 7 ans

4) Mondes des Vivants : Harry et Sirius retourne en 1987, dans leur corps respectifs

6)Monde des Vivants : Autre Univers

7) ... vous choisissez ce que vous voulez ... donner moi des idées ...

Voilà ... Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de la suite (mais aussi de l'OS juste avant ...)

Neko kiisss


End file.
